


A night of pleasure and humilation

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nonny at the Les Misérables Kink Meme wrote: "I'm really craving Brujon/ Montparnesse water sports and I don't know why.... Just a lot of piss and cuddling, please. (:"<br/>So I filled it. Sex, piss, desperation play, cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night of pleasure and humilation

He was strolling on his own, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t in an unusually good mood. He was rather intoxicated, and the little incident from the previous day had made him able to get a brand new pocket watch. Yes, Montparnasse was happy tonight. Suddenly, though, his idle thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of cold steel on his neck. The young crook froze. It wasn’t the first time he was held on knifepoint, it would certainly not be the last, but that’s probably one of these things one could never get used to. His face grew paler, but only until he heard a familiar laugh. Then his mouth fell open in a wide grin as he tilted his head back.

“Brujon, you cunning little _fox!”_  
The other man continued to laugh and took Montparnasse’s top hat, which was about to fall off the way he tilted his head, and put it on himself instead.  
“Good evening, Montparnasse. You really shouldn’t be strolling about here, it’s a dangerous place, especially for a young, pretty boy such as yourself. Bad people around, very bad people. But since I guess you’re one of the worst, no harm done, huh?”  
“Absolutely correct.” Montparnasse smirks and takes his hat back. “Now, then, my friend. What are you up to this fine evening?”  
“Nothing, oh, nothing… I was wondering if you, per chance, would be up to some of one of our mutual favourite activities?”  
“Which is…?”  
“Fucking, naturally.”  
“That’s the answer I was expecting, and frankly, I would be rather disappointed if you said something else. You know me, my friend, you know me… Always up to a good shag to let go of some steam. That, and I’m rather fond of your company.” He chuckles. “Who’s turn is it to bugger who?”  
“The choice is entirely yours.”  
“Then I think I want you have me.”  
“It will be my pleasure to do so.”

The two men walked and chatted in a friendly manner until they reached a small cabin. It was the usual lodgings of Brujon, and they had come there to indulge themselves in their carnal desires many times before, and they would many times to come as well. The two young men enjoyed each other’s company more than they perhaps even would admit to themselves.

Just a few minutes Montparnasse was a gasping and shivering mess under Brujon. He was on all four on a ragged mattress on the floor, and the other man’s prick slammed into his prostate just the right way and it felt so disgustingly, disturbingly good. His bladder was full; he had been drinking quite a lot, but it didn’t make him any less comfortable. He actually enjoyed fucking and being fucked with a full bladder quite a bit, it heightened the sensation, and when it came to sex, just like when it came to other aspects in life, he was willing to take risks. Even if the price of that could be some severe humiliation. Not that he would mind some humiliation during sex anyway.  
After a while it started to become slightly uncomfortable, though, the pressure on his bladder started to feel overwhelming. He didn’t want the sex to stop, not yet, but still… Soon he was squirming with need, trying to keep a straight face, even though the other couldn’t even see it. And soon Brujon noticed that something was slightly off. He smirked.

“Something you need to do, Montparnasse?”  
“There is a lot of things I need to do, Brujon”, Montparnasse answered, his voice breathy.  
“Such as…?”  
“Have an orgasm. Take a piss. Actually, I rather…” He chuckled. “Perhaps we should stop for a bit. I can’t really ignore the urge for the latter right now.”  
“I see. Perhaps we should stop then…” A wicked grin formed on his face. “…or perhaps we shouldn’t.”  
“I’m very serious.”  
“So am I.” He then added, with a whisper; “If you want to. Because I’m up for it if you are.”  
“You mean…” Montparnasse couldn’t help but blushing, and god knows he wasn’t the one to become easily flustered.  
“I guess I mean the thing you’re wondering if I mean.”  
“Then… uh… yes, yes, I…”  
“Pervert.”  
“Likewise.”  
“Thank you, Monsieur. And if you change your mind, say… Hm. Flabbergast.”  
“Flabbergast!?” Montparnasse laughed hard. “What’s that for a safeword?”  
“Ah, be quiet, you. Come up with something better yourself, then.”  
“No, I’m content.”

After a while of rough fucking Brujon couldn’t hold back his orgasm anymore and came with a drawn out moan. Montparnasse, who was almost a little surprised that the only thing his throbbing prick had been leaking so far was precum, followed soon after, his groan shriller and almost animalistic as he climaxed.

“You’re awfully dry still. I’m impressed.”  
“I am.” It would probably change pretty soon, he thought, because his orgasm, that sweet relief, made him really feel how bad he needed to relieve himself in other ways. He laid himself on his back, smirking. “So.”  
“So?”  
“Do you still want me to… Uhm… Do you still want to see me…”  
“Frankly, I would find that…” He whispered the last part of the sentence in Montparnasse’s ear; “…really, really sexy.” He put his hand right under Montparnasse’s stomach and gave the spot a little push, happy to see the other squirm and shift with discomfort, albeit still with a smirk on his face.  
“No more of that”, he moaned. “I’m going to…”  
“You’re going to…”  
“Embarrass myself.” He bit down on his lip.  
“You are.”  
Montparnasse gave his own prick a squeeze and gasped a little as a retort to that. He felt that his bladder could overflow any second, and as much as the thought turned him on he also felt fully humiliated, vulnerable in that state of his. Brujon smiled and gave him a kiss, reassuring him that everything was fine and that he looked beautiful with the slight blush that tinted his pale cheeks. He didn’t want to stop, he didn’t, but even if he would he wouldn’t be able to, he thought. He would piss himself the second he rose, he was sure of it, and that would double the embarrassment. He smiled a little to himself – good thing that he wanted to continue.

But he almost, almost, changed his mind when he felt his bladder beginning to give. He wasn’t _doing anything ___yet, but he would any second, and his breathing had become ragged.  
“I… _merde_ … I don’t think I can hold it, I…” He let out a little whimper, unaware of the noise he made.  
”You’re beautiful like this. The desperation on your face is gorgeous.” The younger man grinned a little when he heard the words, he always appreciated being called beautiful, but soon his grin was replaced by widened eyes and a narrowed mouth. He was seconds away, he couldn’t…

And the seconds went. He couldn’t do anything to stop it, to stop himself from pissing, to stop the urine from trickling down his thighs. He felt the first hot, wet spurt running out of him, and by that his entire bladder released in a thick, steady stream, he had no control over it whatsoever, over his own body, and he whimpered with shame and arousal. It flowed freely, soaking him, soaking the mattress.  
“You’re good.” Brujon smiled, almost unbearable horny despite the fact that he had an orgasm just a while ago, and he patted the other’s wet thigh, piss dripped over his hand when he did, the other wasn’t finished yet.

“I’m m-mortified.”  
“You are? Doesn’t it feel good?”  
“Yes!” He gripped his prick, letting the last of the stream wet his hand. When he was finished he felt more flustered than ever. “Oh, fucking, fucking hell…” He looked down on his body, on the mattress.  
“You really needed that, did you not?”  
“What does it look like?” He smirked, he had managed to collect himself some, he was still flustered, but not in a bad way, he hadn’t been at all, even though he was more embarrassed and vulnerable than he had been in a long time.  
“It was good, no?”  
“It was very good. I just feel a little…”  
“I understand.” He gave Montparnasse a kiss. “It was beautiful, though. Sexy.”  
“Pervert.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’m fucking horny right now, so I guess that makes me one too.”  
“Doubtlessly.”

The fucking continued. And continued and continued, the two men couldn’t get enough of each other’s bodies, the carnal activities didn’t stop until both of them were far too tired and fucked out to do anything more than just lay beside one another, limbs tangled, and breathing heavily. After a while Montparnasse yawned and got up.  
“Wet cloth?”  
“What are you talking about, my friend? We are clean as little spring flowers.”  
“Yes, there isn’t any piss anywhere, or cum, or sweat. Nothing.”  
“Exactly.” Brujon got up as well and offered his friend said wet cloth, while washing himself at the same time. “Let’s move this to the bed, shall we?”  
“I think I soaked through the mattress. I heard some funny noises from it when we were fucking.”  
“That dirty old thing. Are you tired?”  
“Could fall asleep where I stand.”  
“Then do as I say. Now. Bed.”  
“Yes, Sir. Oh, you’re sexy when you’re commanding me like that. Too bad I’m completely finished”, Montparnasse teased as he laid himself down on the bed.  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to orgasm in days after this.”  
“I’ll press some orgasms out of you tomorrow morning.”  
“You’re very welcome to try. You might succeed.” Brujon laughed and laid down beside Montparnasse.  
The night was rather cold, so the shared body heat was more than welcome. Brujon pulled the blankets over them both, holding the significantly taller Montparnasse as the little spoon.  
“This was fun”, Montparnasse mumbled.  
“I’m glad. I was a little worried that it was too much for you when you said that you were mortified.”  
“I was. In a good way. I like a little humiliation now and then. As long as I got your ugly arms wrapped around my sorry self after it.”  
“You’re a complete bastard, Montparnasse.”  
“I know. So are you.”  
“Thank you.”  
Montparnasse shifted even closer to Brujon, awfully content. Soon they were both sleeping soundly.


End file.
